


Two is Better than one

by solarisensun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Collars, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Haikyuu Week, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Multi, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarisensun/pseuds/solarisensun
Summary: The twins find out about your ‘arrangement’ with the both of them, what better way to convince you to change the arrangement into something more permanent together?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, haikyuu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Two is Better than one

**Author's Note:**

> My week 1 of Kinktober on tumblr : Collars & Overstimulation

_“We had an agreement,”_ you hiss into the phone, cupping a hand over your mouth and dropping your tone to a softer whisper when your date seated opposite gives you a worried look at the venom dripping in your voice. “You need to _stop_ calling me.”

“You need to be home in 30 minutes.” Osamu’s bored tone cuts through your hushed voice, you can already envision that infuriatingly aloof expression of his in your mind despite that short phrase.

It sends a jolt of annoyance at the thought of it and you bite back in a scathing remark. “Stop telling me what to do –”

For the second time of the night, he interrupts your next words.

“Atsumu is here.”

This time, you can’t seem to find a retort for his statement, instead your throat feels like it has dried up. It takes several flustered moments before you stutter out a reply, heart suddenly pounding like a hummingbird against your ribcage. “I-I don’t see how this has anything to do with me.” It’s such a blatant lie that you cringe the moment the words leave your mouth.

“We know. You now have 25 minutes.” With that, he cuts off the line and you are left staring at your dark screen.

“Is everything alright?” You date leans across the table to give you a worried look, you catch a glimpse of your distorted reflection in the polished silverware and oh, you look deathly pale, like you’d just seen a ghost.

Your limbs are moving on their own before you realize it, frantic hands scrabbling to shove your phone into your fancy purse and removing the napkin from your lap as you stumble to a standing position. “Look, I’m _so so_ sorry but there-there was a family emergency.”

The look of utter disappointment that flashes across his face makes you shrivel inward with guilt. “Right,” There is the messy clang of silverware as he rises to his feet, “I-I can drive you back.” He says with a small smile and you feel a second pang of crushing guilt at the childlike hope blossoming in his earnest eyes and the little dimple you’ve never noticed before appears at the right side of his face. He really is cute. How long has it been since someone looked at you that way? The thought sours when the vision of the Miya twins appears across your brain, Osamu and his dead eyed looks, Atsumu and that wicked tongue.

They would eat your date alive and hang him by his insides.

So, you offer a strained smile. “It’s alright, I’ll hail a cab. It was nice meeting you.” You yell over your shoulder as you exit the restaurant. The only response you receive is a half-hearted wave of goodbye.

It takes you 45 minutes to get home, the traffic jam had been crazy. By the time you yank your apartment door open, you are panting like a madman, strands of your carefully styled hair coming loose and your feet hurt from running in those heels.

You should have _never_ gave them your spare keys.

There’s the two of them. Sprawled across your sofa in their full glory. Both twins’ swivel to meet your gaze the moment you enter, you feel awfully like a prey under the full force of their intense scrutiny though it’s the underlying glimmer of rage in their eyes that makes your blood drain from your face and your stomach flips uncomfortably, it feels as if your dinner was threatening to exit your body right now.

“You were fucking the _both_ of us this whole time.” Atsumu’s voice is sickly sweet and you blink owlishly in surprise at his tone. You had been fully expecting a fully blown outburst from his nefariously wild temper. Though there was something much sinister lurking in this tone, Atsumu in his outburst is easy to calm, this mood? You couldn’t even decipher what he was actually thinking.

You cross your arms in a pitiful attempt to muster your remaining strands of courage before you speak. “To be fair,” Thank god your voice came out much steadier than you were feeling. “We both agreed that I could fuck anyone I wanted outside of this… _.arrangement_.” The temperature in the room seems to drop at your statement and you bite back a gulp at the barely concealed rage burning in Atsumu’s eyes.

The blonde rises to his feet in a smooth motion, and Osamu follow suit like a silent shadow. Gods, it was easy to forget how stupidly large the both of them are, your apartment suddenly seems so small against their stature. The sheer aura radiating of the twins has you stumbling back but you steady yourself before you give them the satisfaction of showing any hint of weakness.

You take a deep breath as the two of them approach though you can’t stop thinking of how they are moving so eerily in sync, the same predatory glint, the same tension that has your cheeks flushing involuntarily as unwanted memories arise in your mind. _“Please, Samu, harder! You like it when I wrap my hands around that pretty neck don’t cha?”_

You still remember the first time Osamu had suggested this, you had been a long-term childhood friend of the twins back in your little hometown and you certainly weren’t blind to their sudden attractiveness once the three of you hit puberty.

You nearly choked on the green tea when Osamu asked, _“Do you wanna fuck?”_

“You can’t just say stuff like that!” You wipe a hand over the green tea that has dribbled on to your chin as Samu hands you a tissue, it was over the moment you looked up to thank him. The dark embers of lust burning in his steely grey gaze has you setting the cup down and you swallow. Hard. You watch as his tongue darts out to lick his lips and your gaze tracks the movement before snapping back upwards to his face. It was lucky that he dismissed his workers before pounding you into oblivion in his restaurant’s toilet.

Atsumu was a little different, the both of you were drunk, another celebration after his recent volleyball victory. He had a weird little habit of inviting you out for a drink whenever he won. The two of you had been dreadfully tipsy, with you giggling all over your words and Atsumu had been even touchier than usual. Those teasing brushes of his fingers on the hem of your skirt, his hair tickling your cheek as he leans on your shoulder to nuzzle your neck.

You remember squealing, trying to push him off before he catches your flailing wrists in his hands. “You know how much I want to fuck you over the table now?” His voice is deep, raspy from the several mugs of alcohol. You can feel his signature smirk against the side of your neck. It’s a miracle that the two of you made it back to his home before the clothes started peeling off.

It was an even bigger miracle that the two of them hadn’t found out. At least until now. To be fair, the rules that you had forcefully set was clear.

**1) No romance would be involved in fear of ruining your existing friendship.**

**2)The three of you were allowed to date/fuck others as long as all partners were clean**

**3) They shouldn’t under _any_ circumstances tell each other about it.**

There had been _countless_ close calls. Tsumu asking how the fuck was his brother’s watch on your nightstand or Samu giving a pointed glare at the unexplained hickey on your neck. Tsumu being the hugest tease under the table when the three of you went out for coffee, Samu sneaking in a few kisses in between the moments that left your head spinning.

Well, it had worked splendidly. Up until this very moment.

The sharp _‘ding’_ of your phone slices through the tension so sharply that you jolt in shock before looking down to look at the bright screen. It’s your date, you squint at the screen, a little smile (despite the severity of this whole situation) blossoming at his text. ‘I hope your emergency is okay now! Can’t wait to meet you soon (if you want to ofc!!)’

On instinct, you unlock your phone, fingers flashing across the screen to send a reply. But before you can hit send, your phone is yanked out of your grip.

_“Hey!”_

Osamu has your phone in his clutches, giving the screen a once over before handing it to a waiting Atsumu. It’s then you realize that your cornered, with Tsumu on your left and Samu on your right, you can feel the warmth of their bodies rolling off them to lick at your exposed skin.

“So?” Atsumu smirks, baring pearly white teeth that you have seen countless times on the television after his victory against the opponent team. “Did cha fuck him too?”

His words, though brash and crude does something weird to your body and you have to swallow the rising whimper. Helpless, you cast a look to Osamu. Steady, level headed Osamu who was the anchor to his twin.

You don’t receive much assistance from his stony gaze.

“Answer the question.” Osamu murmurs and the two of them trade a look that you can’t quite decipher.

“Fine,” you huff and cross your arms across your chest. Both set of grey eyes dips down to the cleavage of your dress and you drop your arms immediately. You can’t help the little inkling of triumph seeping into you when you speak, “What do you guys care anyway? It’s not like it’s any of your busin-”

Osamu’s hand slams into the space besides your head with a resounding bang. “You want to act like a brat now?” His head lowers to whisper at the side of your ear, loud enough that even Atsumu can hear every single syllable. “And here I thought I had fucked that damned brat out of you.”

“Huh?”

Deft fingers trace a careful line across your jaw, down your neck before coming to a stop at the base of your neck where Osamu wraps a single hand around it, his grip is loose enough that you can breathe but it tightens warningly, tight enough that he can feel your throat bob against his fingers each time you swallow.

It takes everything in you not to learn forward, it’s as if your entire body has been immobilised under his fingers. Not that you are trying very hard to escape his grip.

There is a wolfish whistle from Atsumu that has the hairs on your back standing up but fuck, it’s hard to focus on anything with Osamu’s grip on your neck and the familiar smell of his cologne wafting over you. He has to know what he’s doing, the amused glint in his eyes reminds you that Samu may be the more reserved one but his touch has your breaths quickening, your treacherous body instinctively melting against his touch.

“This is how it’s going to go down,” Atsumu drawls. “Me and Samu here came to an agreement.”

“What?” You are surprised that you manage to speak.

“Just as Samu said, we are going to fuck that brattiness out of you.” You hear Osamu hum in agreement.

 _“What?”_ You repeat rather cleverly, you aren’t sure if it’s the way Osamu is gripping your neck is cutting off your circulation or if your ears need a check-up.

Atsumu snickers at your dumbfounded look. “Didn’t cha hear me right? I said.” There is a thick pause for dramatic effect. Your thighs clench together at the mere thought of what he is suggesting and of course the both of them pick it up like hounds on a scent. Atsumu’s grin grows wider.

Checkmate.

“We’re gonna fuck you stupid, maybe then you’ll learn something from this eh?”

—-

You aren’t really sure how did it all lead up to this.

Just Osamu leading you to the bedroom and Atsumu’s hands skimming an electrifying path across your exposed skin each chance he gets.

“Wait-” You try to start, feet stumbling over each other when Osamu gives you a gentle nudge as he closes the bedroom door.

“No,” Osamu’s finger finds a place on your lips, effectively shushing the next words. His thumb pushes into your bottom lip and instinctively you part your mouth open, tongue swirling against the rough pad of his fingers calloused from years in the kitchen and volleyball training. There is an appreciative hum from Samu at the sight of your glossy lips and his fingers now shiny with your saliva, a sound that makes your cheek heat up. His hands cup your face in a gentle motion, tilting your head so your gaze is only filled with him.

Samu’s face is as stoic as usual when he studies your face. Gosh, you look fucking delectable like that. The tell-tale flush on your cheeks, the little hitch in your breath and those glazed over eyes that has him weak in the knees (not that he’d ever admit it).

It just makes him want to ruin you all over again.

There is a soft rustle in the background that forces you to reluctantly shift your attention from Osamu to Atsumu. The blonde is already shirtless, revealing the perfect expanse of smooth muscle, hardened from years of training and vanity to your gaze. Despite having seen it before, you can’t seem to stop the appreciative trail across his body, stopping at the prominent V line that is half obscured by his pants.

The dark look in his eyes tells you he knows, knows how stupidly attracted you are to him and you scoff childishly, twisting your head to the side like a petulant child.

Atsumu joins his brother, the bed dipping under his weight.

With swift movements, Atsumu draws out something from his jean pocket with a flash of black.

“What. Is. That.” You croak nervously, still trapped in Osamu’s hands as Atsumu approaches. You know it already, but you ask anyway.

Atsumu gives you a crooked grin, it’s a choker - no, a _collar_. The middle clasp shaped in a silver circle, its thick, at least two fingers wide and your eyes widen in recognition. Even from afar, it looks sleek, expensive even. Samu makes space for his brother as Atsumu reaches forward to push your hair back gently. Carefully, with a breath-taking gentleness that one wouldn’t expect from the brash blonde.

Right before he clasps the collar around your neck he pauses, looking down at you. _Can I?_ He’s asking, with his eyes, those same eyes that you had spent years gazing into.

Heart skittering in your chest, you nod.

The barely audible click when Atsumu secures the collar around you seems to echo in the room as he slides a pinkie between the leather and your neck to check the tightness. The weight of it on your neck is unfamiliar and foreign, the slight roughness of the leather contrasting starkly against the cool touch of metal.

There is a soft intake of breath when Atsumu leans back on his heels to admire you. He loops a single finger through the circle to pull you into his embrace, hands capturing your face to give you a kiss, tongue sliding over your bottom lip and blunt teeth nipping playfully on your lip. “So good,” Atsumu breaths against your parted lips and presses himself closer, your hands find purchase on his broad chest in response. This time, you can’t stop the whine that escapes and he takes it as permission to let his hands wander down from your face.

Big hands find their way down your dress, brushing your perked breasts and hiking the fabric over your head so he can smooth his palms a heated path down your soft thighs. You can smell his cologne, the same cologne you buy for him in the little shop downtown because “My schedule is too busy to get these things!”, hints of honey and musk that leaves your head spinning.

 _“Atsumu.”_ Osamu’s voice is clear, annoyed.

Said man detaches himself from you with an irritated sigh and you open your mouth to tease the both of them but it comes out as a surprised squeak when Osamu grips your ankle to pull you across the bed.

Your embarrassingly soaked when Samu presses into the wet fabric of your panties, one muscular arm secures your leg around his waist to keep you from writhing around at the sensation. “This is embarrassing,” you whine, trying to push yourself into a better position.

Atsumu settles behind you, capturing your flailing arms in his grip and forcing you to lean against his chiselled chest. He snorts incredulously at your statement, “Sweetheart, we’ve seen you naked for countless times now.”

“This is different.” You protest weakly but Samu is already yanking your panties down and you can feel their eyes zero in on the string of clear liquid that connects from your slit to the panties. It makes you squeeze your eyes shut in utter mortification. Unable to help himself, Atsumu snakes a hand down your front, giving your bare cunt a few pets before dipping his finger into your entrance.

“Ngh- Tsumu!” You mewl at the sensation, the heels of your feet digging into Osamu’s back but your hands scrabble against Atsumu’s biceps. You can never get used to how thick his fingers your own fingers were never able to stretch that far. Osamu is _watching_ , watching his brother play with your cunt, watching his brother stretch your pussy open on his fingers with such focused intensity that you want to slap his eyes shut. You wonder how you look like, small definitely. You already look tiny standing next to them, they are all broad shoulders and bold jawlines, it must be even more prominent when your underneath them.

Atsumu’s single hand is enough to pin you down with ease and his grip only tightens when you squirm. “Atsumu,” Osamu murmurs, “you promised.”

_Promised?_

  
“Fine, fine.” The blonde huffs and draws his fingers out of your clenching hole. He liked to pride himself on his self-control, he really did. But every soft sound you are making has his dick twitching like an overeager teenager and there’s nothing more maddening than having you sprawled so prettily across his lap yet being unable to do anything.

You direct your gaze to the other twin. Those grey eyes pin you in place, tracing across your flushed features with a hypnotic look, he looks almost bored, but you know him better than that. The obvious tent in his pants is a glaring sign of his feelings too.

“What promise?” You gasp.

For the first time of the night, Osamu smiles, revealing pink gums and rows of pearly white teeth. He looks almost angelic, his face bright under the lights and eyes shining with a sort of burning fervour. “I get to eat you out tonight .”

Oh, just when you think your face can’t get any hotter despite the chilly air blasting from your air conditioner his words send your nerves go haywire.

It doesn’t help when Samu dips his head down and his tongue swipes out to taste your slick. Samu’s fingers dig into your thighs to hold you still when he laps another blazing trail across your cunt, his movements are so different from Atsumu. Atsumu who thrives off your reactions, adjusts his tongue to entice your breathy moans, his sharp setter eyes always trained on your face with precision whenever he eats you out.

You can’t decide which is hotter.

Osamu is sucking on your clit, his face buried between your legs and eating you out like its his last meal on earth. He never teases you, always opting to go straight in. It feels good, good enough that a high-pitched whine is drawn out of your lips as your eyes roll to the back of your head. He’s nudging his head deeper, nose bumping against your sensitive clit that has pleasure shooting up your body, aided by Tsumu’s restraint on your body and you can feel Tsumu’s soft laughter over your pants.

A harsh grip on the collar yanks your face up so Atsumu can swallow your whines in his mouth. His thick fingers push into your mouth and you can taste yourself from earlier, “Look at you,” Atsumu purrs, swirling his fingers in your mouth. “Samu’s lucky enough that he gets to taste that sweet little pussy of yours tonight.”

Osamu chuckles into your pussy and _fuck_ , you can feel the vibrations straight to your core as your back arches upwards in response. Your teeth grazes Atsumu’s fingers and he hisses in pain but makes no move to remove them instead pressing harder on your tongue so your saliva starts to trickle out of your mouth.

It’s downright filthy, having Atsumu’s fingers shoved in your mouth and Osamu’s tongue slipping into your hole. Your thighs clench at the sudden intrusion, he pays no heed to the twitch in your thighs and you can feel his tongue in you, fucking and licking the insides of your wall so loud that the slurps are the only thing you can hear.

“Ahh- _Samu, Samu, Samu_.” You aren’t sure if your words are coherent around Atsumu’s fingers and your lolling mouth but Osamu seems to pick up on your intentions because his pace quickens and you shudder around his tongue. You can feel your wetness pooling on the bedsheets, as much as Samu is lapping up your arousal it feels so damned good that you can feel yourself gushing more and more.

“Looks like she’s gonna cum,” At those words, Samu pushes his tongue in your pussy again, he’s in so deep, quite literally fucking you with it. You mewl, barely avoiding biting on Atsumu’s fingers again as you feel your muscles tense at the looming climax. “Cum for us baby.” Atsumu’s heated gaze fills your vision as he removes his fingers from your mouth to squeeze your cheeks together. His fingers are so slippery with your saliva that he nearly loses his grip on your face and your eyes flutter shut but you force them open.

Atsumu likes to watch, he likes to watch your beautiful face scrunch up when you come undone and the pleasure in his face only makes your orgasm much sweeter as you feel the heat coiling in your core snap.

Samu is still licking after you cum and you whine in protest, weak hands now free from Atsumu’s grip finding their way to entwine in the grey locks to push him away. You try to pull your hips away from where Osamu has his mouth sucking on your clit but he merely readjusts his grip on your thighs, holding you in place as he continues to tease you senseless.

“Samu,” you slur, “St-stop.”

“Aww,” Atsumu coos condescendingly at your plea. “What do you think Samu? Do you think you should stop?”

_Sadist._

With a final nudge to your aching clit, Osamu draws himself from your cunt. A look of utter self-satisfaction is painted all over his face and in those smouldering half lidded eyes . He drags the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe off your arousal and the mere sight of it sends an equal throb of desire and embarrassment through your body.

“You taste good.” He says it like he’s making an observation about the current weather at the same time casting a smug look behind your shoulder to his brother.

Atsumu scoffed, “We’ll see who has her screaming later won’t we?” Hot breath fans across your neck and you bristle at the thought of the both of them talking about you like you aren’t there.

You can feel Atsumu’s cock throb against your ass. He wanted you. And out of pure spite, you push yourself against his erection and the low growl that rumbles from the back of his throat has you biting your lip. “You trying to be a tease now?” He hisses through his teeth and you can’t help the kindling of brattiness igniting in you.

“I don’t know,” you giggle, looking up at him through your lashes. “Maybe?”

“Fucking brat.” Atsumu sneers but the twitch of his cock in his boxers makes his words all bark and no bite.

In smooth motion, he lifts you up as easy as a doll and for a moment your view is limited to the smooth roll of his muscles in action as your hands fly out to steady yourself on his shoulders. “On your fuckin knees,” Atsumu grunts.

“Wait,” you squeak, still sensitive from your earlier orgasm but your words die down when Tsumu shoves his cock into your pussy with a low exhale and _fuck._ On instinct, you roll your hips back in an attempt to stifle the sudden intrusion. Tsumu’s cock is girthy, and without the prep he usually gives you it burns. The stretch was immediate and burning when you clench around his cock, earning yourself a muffled curse from the blonde.

Your face tenses in pained pleasure when Atsumu stills for a moment, his cock literally throbbing in you before he slides his cock out of your cunt and bucking his hips forward. It burns, it burns but goddamn if it didn’t make the pleasure all the more enjoyable. Tsumu repeats the motion, sliding his cock slowly enough that you can feel every ridge and vein rubbing against your slicked walls before filling you back up with a rough grunt.

 _“How the fuck,”_ Atsumu pants, holding your hips steady when he slams into you. “Are you still so fucking tight huh?” He can hardly think straight except to pump his cock in you, your tight little pussy that somehow still sucks in him like it’s the first time you’ve been fucked. “F-fuck, stop clenching like tha-that.”

You would snap at him, if only your tongue weren’t lolling out each time he slides his cock in you, aided by the gathering slick from earlier. 

It’s maddening, each rough friction of his cock makes your head spin, your sensitive pussy clenching rhythmically around his cock and you can feel your hands wobble under the force of Atsumu pounding into your cunt. Through your blurry vision you can see Osamu approaching, pumping his cock in his hand as he shuffles over.

Atsumu reaches out, his hand shoving you in the direction of Samu’s cock with such ease that you can’t help the sneaking suspicion that the two of them had planned this.

You open your mouth anyway.

One of Samu’s hand latches itself on your shoulder to stabilise you before grabbing the back of your head and you envelope his shaft in your mouth. Though not before giving it a few kitten licks and Samu’s hips stutter at your teasing. 

The sudden thrust of Tsumu has you rocking forward and Samu’s dick is pushed further in and you gag at the sudden movement. Osamu groans at the feeling, your warm throat tightening around his cock when he triggers your gag reflex, his fingers tangled in your hair tightens when you swallow around him for the second time. 

Osamu’s shaft has your mouth stretched wide, forcing you to inhale slowly through your nose as you bob your head in a slow rythm. 

You can feel the beginning of tears welling up in your eyes when Samu’s dick hits the back of your throat and his large hand is forcing you down. The both of them are in sync, the near feral way Atsumu is fucking you forces more and more of Samu’s dick into your mouth each time. You squeal around Samu’s dick when Atsumu hits a particularly deep spot and the two of them curse in unison.

Samu is pushing you down his cock, blunt fingernails scratching your scalp as you inhale the heady scent of his arousal. 

Its when Tsumu’s deft fingers find their way to your clit to rub messy circles and you can feel yourself tensing up around his cock. You are sure you moan, though it only comes out at vibrations down Samu’s dick. “Good girl,” He manages to let out a choked sentence as you hollow your cheeks out in the exact way he likes it and the praise elicits a low keen from your mouth.

Refusing to be left out, Atsumu – being the sadist he is yanks at your collar and you choke around Samu’s cock at the sudden motion, the harsh bite of leather digging against your throat as you constrict around Samu. His cock is carving a path in your cunt, stretching it out and the blonde shoves himself into you so hard that the bed rocks under his movements. 

You are becoming delirious, the wet slap of Atsumu’s cock and the way he’s teasing your clit. You can’t even _move_ , left under the mercy of the twins.

It takes a few moments, but Samu comes first, he grips your chin, forcing you to meet his gaze when you feel his cock twitch in your mouth. He tugs your face down, guiding his cock in your mouth to get himself off when he shoots his load down your throat in a slightly bitter wave. “Swallow it, swallow it, good girl.” Samu lets out a satisfied exhale when your eyes roll to the back of your head and you swallow.

He pulls you off him with a wet sound and you let out a sharp gasp, sweet air rushing into your lungs once again when you suck in an inhale of air. A strand of your saliva is still connected to the head of his cock when you lick your lips and Osamu watches, utterly transfixed to the string of cute whines falling out of those pouty lips and that messed up look on your face as his brother fucks you senseless. 

It’s making him hard again. Like getting a rush of high, he could feel himself getting intoxicated over you, every little thing about _you_ has his blood pumping. 

A low laugh, “Your gonna cum again?” Atsumu’s voice is strained, “You better cum with me, cum all over my cock.”

A particularly hard thrust has you rocking forward and your face near crashes into Samu’s chest. 

You shake your head in denial at his words but its futile, you can feel your own orgasm looming over you when Atsumu pushes in that sweet spot inside your fluttering walls, the tip of his hot cockhead brushing that area that has your toes curling. His sharp thrusts building up that rhythmic friction which never fails to push you over the edge. The sound of his cock slapping in your cunt each time he ruts his hips forward only fuels his movements.

 _“Please, please_ ,” A breathy version of Atsumu’s name falls from your lips and he shudders at the sound, a way of heat licking down his spine. Your skin feels feverish, unnaturally hot and every little jolt of your body has sparks exploding across your vision. You are holding him in, pussy clenching even tighter as your mouth falls open in a wordless gasp and your pussy convulses over his cock. He’s still fucking you, fucking you through your climax as your cunt holds him in so tightly that he can barely slide out.

“Fuck, your so fucking hot.” Atsumu grunts and you can hear the familiar rumbling of his chest when he gives a few last pumps because your pussy feels like its going to milk him dry when he comes in you. Your cunt flutters over every ridge and vein in that excruciating way and Atsumu instinctively knows that he’s not gonna last another minute being buried balls deep in you. 

You feel it, feel the hot rush of liquid surging in your cunt as he continues a few jerky thrusts to push his cum in you before pulling out and you collapse like paper without the support.

You are so spent, so utterly spent that you can only lay there before a pair of hands, Samu? Tsumu? Cradles you gently in his embrace and you nuzzle instinctively into the warmth.

‘You’ve been a good girl haven’t you?” Blearily, you crack your eyes open at the question. It’s Tsumu, grinning at you as he presses his leaking cum back into your cunt and out of reflex, you grind yourself into his fingers with a weak mewl. 

“Your cunt still looks needy,” There is a vein of teasing in his words and Atsumu is settling himself between your legs, pushing them apart when you make a feeble attempt to close them and you keen. You can barely see his face over your thighs, only a small glimpse of his sandy bangs that have now plastered to his forehead due to the sweat. 

“Tsumu, wait, what?” Your weak pushes are stopped by Samu and _oh_ , he was the one who picked you up.

“That was what we agreed on,” Samu answers your question.

“Atsumu here is gonna eat you out after me.” The feeling of his hot breath fanning across your twitching cunt has you squirming in an attempt to get away and the realization settles over you.

“I can’t.” You whimper, too overly worn out and sensitive. The thought of another orgasm makes goosebumps appear all over your arm. 

“You’re our good girl aren’t you?” Samu strokes a loving thumb across your cheek and across the collar adorned on your neck, tracing across the marks it has bitten into your skin. “Prove it then.” There is a low dangerous edge to his voice. 

_“No one else can treat you like we do.”_

He hums, waiting for your response and you can’t help it.

You nod.

Find me on [Tumblr](https://solarisensun.tumblr.com/) | [Kofi ](https://ko-fi.com/solarisensun)


End file.
